MOVIES in my pants
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Hey what about Harry Potter?" "Too much wizards.." "It's Harry Potter, what more do you expect?" "I don't know, werewolves?" "Let's watch Twilight" "Too science fiction-y" "Toy Story?" "Too much toys.." CHANNY! ONE-SHOT


I do not own SWAC

* * *

_**MOVIES IN MY PANTS**_

* * *

Sonny Munroe

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"**Hello to you too Sonny."**

"Ooh, QUIT THE STUPID ACT CHAD AND EXPLAIN THIS!"

"**I don't know what that is."**

"Oh, really? well let me read this to help you remember what this is!"

"**Brighten me, Munroe"**

"Hey Peepz. The greatest actor of our generation here—"

"**Thanks, Sonny"**

"I was reading what you put in your blog, Chad!"

"**Don't really care."**

"Jerk.. Where was I..Oh.. Chad Dylan Cooper here. I've got two things to tell you today, First is, I'm awesome and the second is, I'm too awesome that Miss Sonny Munroe, from Chuckle City is desperately, helplessly in love with the Chadster. REALLY CHAD? REALLY? I DO NOT LOVE YOU. IN FACT I HATE YOU!"

"**Oh, Sonny. I'm just telling the truth, and we all know that Honesty is the Best Policy"**

"That's a complete lie, Chad. Bogus, ridiculous, phony, absurd, totally unacceptable, it's like saying that Tom finally has Jerry for dinner. Spongebob is best friends with Squidward."

"**Don't confuse me with your Chuckle City words.."**

"CHAD! All I want you to do is to blog again and say that it's all a freaking lie"

"**No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do! And besides, I really can't. I'm about to watch a movie, "**

"Really? What movie?"

"**You sure have some mood swings Munroe"**

"WHAT?"

"**Haha..nevermind"**

"Now, what movies are in your pants? Let me come inside your dressing room.."

"**NO, you can't"**

"CHAD.. let..me..come.. in"

"**NO!"**

"Chad! Is that Zac Efron?"

"**WHERE?"**

"Hahaha.. sucka!"

"**SONNY, no!"**

"What in the world happened in your dressing room?"

"**That's why I don't want you to come in!"**

"HAHAHAHAHA.. seriously Chad. How many dvds are here? Is that a dvd tower? How tall is that?"

"**Shut up, Munroe! Yes, it is! About 9000 dvds.. Stupid assistant!"**

"9000 dvds? How did you get 9000 dvds in your dressing room?"

"**It's my stupid assistant's fault! I said that I want to watch a movie here in my dressing room after rehearsals and he should get me the best movies. Then when I came here, I have these!"**

"Then what happened?"

"**I don't know what to watch"**

"No, I meant, what happened to your assistant?"

"**SONNY!"**

"I was kidding, Chad. Let me help you. Hey what about Harry Potter?"

"**Too much wizards.."**

"It's Harry Potter, What more do you expect?"

"**I don't know, Werewolves?"**

"Then, let's watch twilight."

"**Too science fiction-y"**

"You said you want werewolves?"

"**No, I said that I expect werewolves in Harry Potter."**

"Whatever. Toy Story?"

"**Too much Toys."**

"OF COURSE, because it's toy story, Cooper!"

"**Next"**

"Black Swan?"

"**Too much dancing.."**

"The Expendables?"

"**Too much action.."**

"Flipped?"

"**Too much cute.."**

"How did you know?"

"**In the cover, Sonny. It says Cute Story."**

"FINE!"

"**Fine"**

"High School Musical?"

"**I'm going to fire that assistant right now!"**

"Chad! You can't do that. Now, oh, Social Network?"

"**Too much drama.."**

"Said the guy, who's too dramatic.."

"**What was that Munroe?"**

"Nothing..TRANSIT?"

"**What?"**

"You already have TRANSIT? It's not even aired yet!"

"**Why are you so surprised, I'm Chad Dylan Coop-"**

"I know you're Chad Dylan Cooper, you always got what you want!"

"**No, I do not."**

"Really? What's that thing you don't have, Chad?"

"**Well, I don't have the girl that I love."**

"Who are you and what had you done to the arrogant Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"**I'm serious, Sonny."**

"Really? You must really like her."

"**More than you can imagine, I know that I can't have her because she'll never want me back."**

"Don't focus on the negative part, Chad."

"**But, she hates my guts, Munroe!"**

"Just give it a try Cooper, maybe it's her way of showing her love for you or she's also focusing on the negative part like you do."

"**I don't know Sonny, no matter how many movies are there in my pants, how awesome I am, how gorgeous I am, I mean, Look at me!, she'll never love me back."**

"Hahaha, that's impossible, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, girls would die to have you, and you're lovable.. Just an insane person wouldn't like you."

"**I know! Wait.. so you mean that you like me?"**

"I never said that."

"**But you said that girls would die to have me, and you're a girl"**

"Well, geez Chad thanks. Last time I checked, I AM A GIRL. But I belong to insane person part."

"**You love me,"**

"No, I DO NOT!

"**SEE! That's why I'M AFRAID TO ASK YOU OUT! YOU HATE—"**

"wait.. I'm that girl?"

"**I never said that."**

"But you said, "that's why you're afraid to ask me—"

"**Yupupup…I… I said that I'm afraid to ask you what movie you want to watch!"**

"That's not what I heard, Chad!"

"**You must be totally in love with me, Sonny, cause you're hearing weird things. You're going deaf."**

"Yes, I agree."

"**Wait.. which one did you agreed with? The totally in love with me? or you're going deaf?"**

"That's for me to know and for you to never ever never ever find out."

"**Well, whatever that is, I'm not afraid to tell you that, I love you, Munroe"**

"I love you too, Chad"

"**Good."**

"Good."

"**Good"**

"Are we good?"

"**Oh, we're SO GOOD!"**

"Great, not let's watch High School Musical"

"**WHAT?"**

"And you said I'm going deaf."

* * *

**I LOVE ALL THOSE MOVIES THAT WERE MENTIONED IN THE STORY! A REVIEW WOULD BE TOTALLY NICE :)**


End file.
